


Night Before

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [200]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/24/18: “cup, deliver, hope”I think I also included this week's theme, winter, since that's the season when this holiday occurs--but the sterekdrabbles admins will decide.





	Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/24/18: “cup, deliver, hope”
> 
> I think I also included this week's theme, winter, since that's the season when this holiday occurs--but the sterekdrabbles admins will decide.

Stiles slurped a mouthful of hot cocoa then set down his cup to wriggle back against Derek.

They had no fireplace, no desire to watch the same old movies once again.

The twinkling scene through the loft windows, holiday lights mingled with city lights, was enough.

One another’s company, just themselves together, was enough.

Tomorrow they’d make the rounds, deliver presents to pack and friends, gather for dinner at the Hale house. They’d celebrate.

For that moment, feeling like their every hope and dream had been fulfilled, they cuddled in the warmth of one another’s arms until they fell asleep.


End file.
